Kajasecticus Sinistrus
Kajasecticus Sinistrus was once a powerful Jedi Knight who helped with the forging of the Jedi Order. Throughout his early life and history he has seen his fair share of bouts with the Sith. They show themselves this day with his power as a member of the Sith Ranks. Biography The Birth of a Legacy Early Years Born in the year 23,942 BBY, Kajasecticus was born into the royal human line of Sinistrus. Overshadowed by the cruel and sadistic malice of his monstrous father Kaja was forced to watch as his slaughtered thousands of innocent lives in their name. Kaja's mother was a completely different soul. Both kind and caring she tried feebly to shape a brighter future for her children. It ended rather abruptly, however, when she was slaughtered in her sleep before Kaja's very eyes by his father's agents. The sight drove Kaja nearly to insanity for fear that his siblings, more than himself, would become the next victims in his fathers campaign to create an heir to his dark throne. A Child's Plight Kaja held his siblings closer to heart than anyone could have imagined. For a time, he never left their sides in a blatant effort to protect them from harm. He would not allow himself the necessities of nourishment or rest for days on end, nor would he bear separation from them even long enough for a medical officer to take them away for care of their illnesses or wounds. It was clear that beyond the eyes of the tortured child there was an innocent, lonely soul, ravenous for love and care. When he reached the age fifteen, Kaja left his home world with his siblings, caring nothing for himself even still, in a feeble attempt to rid them of the horrid turmoils he had been forced to experience. This brought him to the planet Coruscant, a still growing world where his destiny would begin to unfold. Old Jedi Order and the Pursuit of Immortality When Kaja was about twenty years old, he was taken in by a group of radical stragglers, known as the Jedi, fighting against the Sith Empire. With his assistance the Old Jedi Order was born. Over the course of his first month with the Jedi, before the construction of the Jedi Code, Kaja fell in love with a woman named Shas'nial. They spent nearly five years together becoming practically inseparable. In their sixth year together they were assigned to a mission deep within enemy territory. Little did he know that there was a plot from within to separate them and bring their love about as a weapon from one against the other. He was a cunning and brilliant mind, thus he discovered the plot but not before it was too late. Shas was killed by a Sith to save his life while he was trying to create a safe escape route. As she lay dying Kaja began to contemplate what life truly meant in the hands of a mere mortal being. It was not long after this that his obsession with eternal life took root. When he was twenty-seven years old, in a psychotic fit, Kaja sealed himself and his siblings into cryogenic capsules for an undetermined time span. Old Republic Era and Darth Revan When Kaja awoke from his slumber, he felt the unbearable and inevitable weakness of being trapped in frozen paralysis. He spent almost a year trying to regain his strength, not of mind but of body. He progressed to study the arts of the saber. It was in this time that he forged his first lightsaber under the supervision of Jedi Knight Atris. For months on end he practiced and mastered many different forms of combat, becoming nearly unmatched. As another year passed, a threat arose in the galaxy known as Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion. They were a part of the Sith Triumvirate. At the same time Kaja learned of the man by the name of Revan and his conflicts with the Dark Side of the Force. This fascinated Kaja, and when he finally met Revan in person he could not even muster the words to describe his amazement at Revan's mastery of the Force. Though they only knew each other for a short time, Revan and Kaja became close friends. Kaja could sense a deep seated power within Revan that only he and Bastilla Shaan could see. Though he knew it would come to be a threat, he went on missions with Revan to learn about his time as a Jedi. He went on many missions with Revan, though many of them were unrecorded they discovered together a very powerful holocron left by the Dark Lord Marka Ragnos. This would however be lost with the sands of time on the order of the Jedi Council. Realization Kaja shaped his view on the Jedi during this time. What Revan told Kaja about the Jedi came as a shock to him. Kaja did not once want to believe that the Jedi could be so manipulative and controlling. However, in the end it became clear that Revan had no intention of staying with the Jedi, and short after their last meeting Kaja watched as Bastilla and Revan both fell to the dark. Kaja had made a true friend in that short time. In his last moments before receding to the cold embrace of his cryo pod, Kaja replicated Revan's armor, embedding his memories of Revan in the plates so that he would never forget the time that he had spent with him and disappeared again into cryostasis. Darth Bane and the Rule of Two Kaja was abruptly re awoken when another event in history stirred his mind. When he emerged from his slumber he found that the Sith had become unbelievably powerful. However Kaja learned of a plot that was hidden from many. He learned of the plot being held by Darth Bane and his apprentice Darth Zannah which he called the Rule of Two. Kaja moved swiftly within the year that he was awake to discover all that he could about the occurrence. Little did he know he would discover the secrets behind the powerful and deadly weapon known as the Thought Bomb. The mere raw power of the weapon mortified Kaja and disgusted him. A group of Sith discovered Kaja and he battled for his life to return to his slumber in the safety of his Cryo pod. Again Kaja slept in the eternal frost. The New Republic Re awoken once again Kaja found himself amongst some of the names known well beyond words today. Kaja strove to learn all that he could during an expense of five years from the masters of the time. Though his plots to gain unparalleled knowledge were constantly under watch by the notable Qui-gon Jinn he still pushed to achieve his goals. He sought out the one known as Mace Windu to learn the style of combat created by him known as Vapaad. This would be the beginning of Kaja's fall to the dark side. As he trained with Mace Windu he felt his strength returning and his power growing. Mace grew to be wary of Kaja's growth and sought to try and control him. The last training session they shared was the one that shaped their bond as what felt like Master and Apprentice. The Clone Wars Kaja was only briefly in the war for the Galaxy. For what little time he spent he blossomed a short lived love with a woman named Ra'mira. They fought side by side with their troops against separatist forces. Again he suffered the loss of the frail mortal flesh when Rheen was killed by the bio-mechanical mastermind known only as General Grievous. Kaja again fell into despair going so far as to contemplate suicide. He was saved however by Mace Windu who encouraged him that Kaja would never reunite with those who were lost going down that path. The Unavoidable Truth Mace entered the training room some few months later while Kaja was training and began as the Sith would call it "preaching" at and chastising Kaja on his sudden bursts of dark taint. Kaja merely shrugged these off and dismissed the thought. Little did he know that Mace Windu was right, he was falling... deeper and deeper into the abyss of his hate and rage. Unable to diffuse his rage any longer Kaja became fearful for the lives of those around him and decided to recede again into cryostasis. As Kaja returned to his slumber he felt the tremor of the threat that was Vader. What was just beginning to rear it's head in the shadow of Darth Sidious and his alter Ego Palpatine he knew would come to shape the galaxy and change it around him beyond his comprehension. The New Jedi Order and Kaja's Corruption Though Kaja did not know him well Kaja was well versed in the knowledge of Luke Skywalker and his new Jedi Order. He traveled the galaxy in search of the source of the Dark Sides secrets. He came to the Massassi Temples on Yavin IV where he slaughtered many Jedi to gain access to the ancient knoweldge of the Sith held there. He was eventually stopped and chased across the galaxy by a powerful Jedi Master. This Master was an apprentice of Luke Skywalker, it took two years to track Kaja to the edges of the galaxy. Though Kaja would never learn his name the Jedi left his mark. In a battle of epic proportions Kaja fought for his life against the Jedi Master, and in a desperate effort to protect himself against the powers overwhelming him Kaja dug deep into the reserves of the Dark Side, a fatal mistake. Kaja found a year later that his body was becoming consumed by the Dark Side of the Force. Kaja's Choice In another desperate effort to spare his soul from damnation in the folds of the Dark Side Kaja scrambled to the edges of the Galaxy to find the Holocron left by Nihilus. It took Kaja nearly a year to decipher the ramblings of the psychotic Sith but in the end he was able to save his body but it was mortally scarred by the dark side. The very seams of his body seemed to be splitting constantly away from each other. The pain was tormenting but he grew to adapt to it. In that moment Kaja felt himself become dangerously close to the power of the Dark Side. Though this was threatening it also granted Kaja a much better grasp and understanding of the Dark Side of the Force. Though there were other things Kaja wished to do he had no time to contemplate achieving them and again plunged into deep slumber letting the scars heal the best they could. New Sith War The Neo Sith War He awoke from Cryogenic Stasis on Korriban one hundred years prior to recent events. Following his awakening he traveled the galaxy in search of artifacts which drove him to Tatooine and there Kajasecticus found and slaughtered two Krayt Dragons. From these he derived his lightsaber. Within this saber he imbued his hatred, his malice, and the very essence of his ravenous hunger for vengeance against the Jedi whom had put him in his current state. He still possesses one more pearl of a brilliant white. During his travels he built a massive fleet which at it's head sat a Pallaeon Class Star Destroyer that was pitch black in color. Searching the galaxy Kaja sought out the best Admiral he could gathering members of numerous humanoid or near human species he could find. This eventually found him the officer he needed, Admiral Pax. Only a few years later he traveled to Utapau where he was in search of the remaining evidence of the Confederate presence whether it still existed or not. Once there he took to a long empty time of meditation. He was just recently re-discovered by Omega on Utapau. Newly awakened and finding his connection with the Dark Side stronger than ever Kajasecticus summons his sister and brother from the depths of space to wreak havoc upon the galaxy once again. Dawn of a New Era With his fleet orbiting Yag'Dhul and his envoys attempting to take control Kajasecticus, now operating under the name of Darth Aion, travels back to Byss in search of any form of beneficial items or knowledge. Little did he know he would meet his destined apprentice, Talia Velos. Once there Aion searched and searched finding mass amounts of alloy and weapons but little knowledge to hold as leverage over the awakening Lord. As Aion returned to his fighter he was attacked by a beautiful and elegantly powerful Assassin. Aware of her Epicanthix and Echani heritage by her appearance and combat prowess Aion used this to his advantage asking what she desired most. In the end she revealed to him the tragedy of her past, with which Aion sympathized and took her under his wing to sharpen the dulling blade of potential power. Yag'Dhul While Aion was away seeking out his new apprentice his fleet overtook the abandoned planet of Yag'Dhul, home of the Givin. They began construction of numerous structures as well as placed defenses in the proper places before the next Vacuum. Construction would take time but in due time the city would be suitable for both Givin and other species alike with special passageways and buildings designed to resist the vacuum of the planetary oddities. The Planet proved the perfect place for the Lords new goals. He immediately ordered the construction of a massive fortress that would be used for his centerpoint in the galaxy. Along with his Admiral the Dark Lord moved to increase his influence in the galaxy. He would start by forging a new alliance with the Zwinick Empire. He had left the Empire to build is own world and now it was time for him to bring peace between them no matter how painful it would be. Though Aion had no intention of an eternal peace it would keep him safe for a time. Forces Fleet 1 pitch black plated Pellaeon Class Star Destroyer with redesigned plating to make it nearly invisible against the black blankets of space. It is special equipped with a low power gravity well as well as automated defense turbo lasers. 2 Victory II-Class Cruisers 6 Warrior Class Gunships 3 Lancer Class Frigates 28 TIE Defenders 21 TIE Hunters 21 TIE Avengers 14 TIE Interdictors Ground Forces 50,000 Light Durasteel Armored Storm Troopers half equipped with KX-60 Blaster Rifles and half equipped with KX-80 Repeater Rifles and survival knives. All Standard issue with a blaster pistol. 5,000 Medium Durasteel Armored Storm Troopers equipped with A280 Blaster rifles and combat knives. All Standard issue with a blaster pistol. 500 ARC Commandos equipped with Heavy Durasteel Armor, DC-17m rifles (DC-17m (Sniper Attachment)), Thermal Detonators and Knuckle plate vibro blades. Some are issued with Z-6 Rotary Blaster Canons and others with Shotguns. All Standard issue with a blaster pistol. 35 Heavy Phrik laced Durasteel Armored Human Generals equipped with Slugthrowers and Verpine Shatter Guns. Connections Family Xaldeus Sinistrus (Brother), Katiara Sinistrus (Sister), Kanadeus Sinistrus (Father), Tyravia Sinistrus (Mother) Friends/Lovers Mace Windu (Deceased), Darth Revan (Deceased), Shas'nial (Deceased), Ra'mira (Deceased), Foes Lord Nexus, Jedi Order, Attendants Is also escorted to most places (remain on his Pallaeon unless needed) by a group of aspiring skilled assortment of warriors and minds from across the galaxy. Wookiee Bodyguard: Dawarra, Zeltron Spies: Zeela and Krayl, Hapan Handmaidens: Tarya and Troya, Mandalorian Bounty Hunter: Rhyder, Chiss Admiral: Admiral Pax, Arkanian Scientist: Loxdiam Personality and Traits Kajasecticus was always a reclusive and empty soul. Never once did he ever try to help another person. His goals were always taken at the exploit of other peoples lives. Today he embodies that very personage within his empty casing of soul bound armor. Over the years since Kaja met Revan and his body was lost to the powers of the Dark Side he has come to believe himself to be Revan Incarnate and Nihilus Embodied. Taking this to mind and straight to heart Kaja will not tolerate anyone who insults either. Powers and Abilities Kaja was an adapt in the areas of Force Insanity, Telekinesis and all it's forms, Force Lightning all it's forms, Torture by Chagrin, the Death Field, Force Stasis Field and other forms of Force induced stasis, Force Plague, Kinetite, Force Breach, Sith Alchemy and other things like Necromancy. Adept from his beginnings in Telekinesis and all it's forms as well as Lighting upon his turning, he had always taken an interest in field projection mechanics of the Force. He took to studying and training in each different technique to attain that mastery was a long and grueling process. Along the way he attained a particular skill with mental and physical degradation techniques. Kaja has chosen to adapt to the forms of Djem So, Juyo and Makashi. After some time being around the Sith race as well as the Sith themselves through holocrons, including Darth Nihilus, Kaja fell slowly into the binding grip of the Sith language. However he did not consider them lunatic crazed ramblings as many but Sion did but took them to heart as a form of expression. Behind The Scenes It is unknown exactly what happened to Kanadeus Sinistrus but it is believe that he fell at the hands of a powerful Skywalker while Kajasecticus stood by and basked in the new found throne of his heritage. Category:CharactersCategory:Humans Life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzivpXMQO0A Legacy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zCtulfmc_o Contemplation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAoWUkFawzc Mind Games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4asziLZNZM